Dance avec les Diables
by Maozora
Summary: Pas tenir compte de Kuro II. La reine envois une lettre à Ciel et Alois, annonçant sa venue au manoir Trancy. Ciel s'y rend en compagnie de son majordome, mais le seul problème de Sebastian sera Claude, le majordome d'Alois !


**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à nous, mis à part l'idée du scénario. Tout revient à Yana Toboso !

_**Maozora :** *Arrive en sautillant joyeusement* Hello ! Je suis Maozora, auteure de nombreuses Fanfictions (Notamment de Potterfictions), moi et LadyShitsuji avons décider de faire une collaboration ensemble pour cette fanfic Kuroshitsuji qui, nous espérons, vous plaira. Ceci est un ClaudexSebastian, notre premier Yaoï ! Enjoy !_

_**LadyShitsuji :**__*Arrive tout aussi joyeusement que Maozora* Salut, c'est LadyShitsuji qui vous parle ! Cette fic est ma première en collaboration et Maozora et moi sommes fières de vous présenter ce ClaudexSebastian ! En esperant que ca plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1 : La Reine se rapplique !**

Le soleil était au rendez-vous sur le domaine Phantomhive. La journée s'était bien passée, si ce n'est que Ciel Phantomhive, le propriétaire des lieux, avait subi le réveil soudain de la lumière qui l'avait fait lever du mauvais pied. De toute façon, il était toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin, mais comme d'habitude se taisait en mangeant son déjeuner tranquillement, alors que Sebastian, le majordome, hurlait encore sur May-Linn, Finnian et Bardroy. Eh oui, les trois zigotos avaient encore fait de grosses bêtises. Enfin, heureusement, Ciel n'avait pas à éprouver cette torture bien longtemps puisqu'il était sorti de table rapidement. Prenant son temps pour monter dans son bureau, il fixait droit devant lui. Il était comme ça, il était un Phantomhive, fier et orgueilleux, il se devait d'honorer sa famille, même disparu. Il arrivait devant la porte de son bureau et poussait le battant, forçant de ce fait la porte à s'ouvrir. Il fermait derrière lui et s'avançait vers le fauteuil, où auparavant, son père y trônait. Il s'y installait et commençait tout doucement par lire la paperasse qui était sur le bureau. Il ne fit même pas attention au carrosse qui venait de s'arrêter devant les portes de sa demeure. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappait à la porte et Ciel ne put daigner ne pas l'entendre.

- Entrez., dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrait lentement et le majordome des lieux, Sebastian Michaelis entrait, un plateau d'argent en main où une lettre marquée du sceau de la Reine y était inscrit. Le jeune Phantomhive soulevait un sourcil en observant la lettre. La Reine lui avait pourtant accordé un peu de repos, pourquoi lui envoyer une lettre ? Son majordome s'approchait et lui posait le plateau sous le nez tout en disant :

- Monsieur, vous avez reçu une lettre de Sa Majesté.

- Je sais ! Mais pourquoi me l'envoyer ?

Ciel prenait la lettre et l'ouvrait. Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune Phantomhive écarquillait son œil unique. Il était même à croire que son œil bleu allait sortir de son orbite. Sebastian haussait un sourcil interrogateur et se mettait aux côtés de son jeune maître, curieux de savoir ce que racontait cette lettre. Elle expliquait que la reine allait venir au manoir Trancy pour un petit séjour. Elle voulait prendre le temps d'être avec son Chien et son Araignée pour une occasion spéciale. Ciel, après avoir lu la lettre, soupirait en fermant les yeux et posant la tête sur le dos de sa main coude sur le bureau.

* * *

- Et bien, je pense que nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix... C'est un ordre de la reine.

Assez loin du manoir Phantomhive, dans une autre demeure, un majordome marchait d'un pas lent et élégant. Il inspirait la prestance. Ah oui, Claude Faustus était bourré de prestance, c'en était presque affligeant. Il portait à sa main un plateau d'or contenant une lettre marquée du sceau de la reine. Il s'arrêtait devant une grande porte d'ébène et y frappait trois fois. Un bruit étouffé l'autorisait à entrer et il poussait la porte. Il s'approchait de son maître et posait le plateau devant le blond.

- Vous avez reçu une lettre de Sa Majesté, your Higness.

- Donne-la-moi ! Tout de suite !

- Yes, your Highness.

Il lui donnait la lettre et le maître des lieux, Alois Trancy, lui arrachaient presque l'objet des mains. Il lisait la lettre d'une façon assez rapide et une fois la lecture terminée, il soupirait de lassitude. Il n'en avait que faire de ces histoires qui lui étaient inutiles. Il balançait le papier assez loin de lui et posait la tête sur le bureau.

- Ça m'ennuie toutes ces missions de cette reine qui m'importe peu.

Claude s'avança plus proche du bureau et prenait la lettre, la repliant soigneusement et la posant sur le plateau d'or. De sa voix douce, quasi froide et calme, le majordome prenait la parole.

- Je me le permets, your Highness, il se peut que ce Ciel Phantomhive égaye vos jours. Il vous permettrait certainement de vous faire reprendre cette joie de vivre que vous avez perdue ?

- Tu crois Claude ? Alors, adresse-lui une lettre lui disant que nous sommes prêts à l'accueillir et prépare tout ce qu'il faut.

- Je m'en occuperais.

Claude faisait une courbette devant son maître et tournait les talons, prenant la direction de la sortie.

* * *

Il rédigeait rapidement la lettre à Ciel Phantomhive et commençait ensuite les préparatifs. Au fond, il voulait savoir ce que cette histoire allait leur réserver. Il préparait alors la salle à manger, les chambres et tout ce qui allait avec. Il fut très rapide et d'ailleurs, il était rapide dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Pas qu'il était impatient, mais il avait appris à aller vite selon les ordres d'Alois. Il faisait envoyer la lettre au manoir Phantomhive en express.

Quelques heures plus tard, la calèche du postier s'arrêtait devant les portes du Manoir Phantomhive. Le Majordome des lieux prenait la lettre en fronçant les sourcils. Il remerciait le postier et entrait de nouveau dans la bâtisse. Le sceau de la lettre; une araignée y était inscrite dans de la cire rouge. En retournant la lettre, seuls le nom et le prénom de son Maître y étaient écrits. Il entrait dans le bureau du jeune Phantomhive après y avoir frappé trois coups. Il posait la lettre devant son jeune Maître. Ciel relevait la tête vers Sebastian, interrogateur.

- Sebastian, d'où vient cette lettre ?

- Sans doute de la famille Trancy.

- Je vois...

Il décachetait l'enveloppe et dépliait le papier. La lettre, venant d'Alois Trancy, alias l'Araignée lui annonçait qu'il était prêt à accueillir le jeune Comte dans sa demeure. Ciel fut tout de même intrigué par cette lettre étrange envoyée par ce Alois Trancy. Il avait envie de savoir qui il était. Il déposait le papier sur le bureau, posait ses coudes, joignant ses mains et posait son menton en leur dos.

- Je trouve cette lettre très intrigante... Nous allons accepter son invitation. Le plus important, c'est de savoir à qui nous avons à faire.

- Très bien, jeune maître.

Le Majordome sortait de la pièce préparer ce qu'il fallait pour partir. Laisser le Manoir Phantomhive aux trois zigotos ne serait pas tâche facile, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Trois heures plus tard, après un repas, le Comte Phantomhive montait dans la calèche, Sebastian le suivant à l'intérieur, s'installant face à son Jeune Maître. La diligence s'ébranlait, signalant que la route allait être longue.

Du côté du Manoir Trancy, Claude venait juste de finir quelques préparatifs en plus, sous l'ordre versatile de son Maître. Il soupirait en remontant ses lunettes. Il espérait que cette fois, son Maître serait content... Heureusement pour lui, Alois en fut satisfait.

Le silence régnait dans la diligence. Ciel fixait pensivement le paysage. Cette convocation de la Reine semblait étrange et ce Alois Trancy... Il intriguait le jeune Comte Phantomhive. La calèche se stoppait et lorsque Ciel descendait après son Majordome, la porte du Manoir s'ouvrait. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds sautillait joyeusement vers Ciel. Il ne put l'éviter et Alois prenait le Phantomhive dans ses bras.

- Ciel, comme je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance !

Sebastian, témoin de la scène et assez méfiant, fonçait sur le Trancy et l'éloignait de son Jeune Maître. Pendant ce temps, Claude s'y mettait à son tour, agrippant le bras du Majordome Phantomhive. Sebastian relevait vivement la tête vers Claude. Le Majordome Trancy ''buggait'' sur Sebastian. Claude fixait sans s'en rendre compte le Majordome Phantomhive. Il avait de magnifiques yeux rouges, es cheveux noir corbeau lisse et soyeux et au travers de son gant, Claude pouvait sentir le bras fin, mais musclé de Sebastian. Alors que le Majordome Trancy dévisageait sans gêne Sebastian, Alois et Ciel observaient la scène, légèrement ébahis. Ciel posait son regard sur le Trancy avant de dire :

- Il faudrait peut-être le ''réveiller'' non ? Qu'il cesse de fixer de la sorte mon Majordome.

- Claude ? Ho hé ! Claude ! Je te parle ! Tu m'écoutes, oui !

Claude se recevait un léger coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui le ramenait à la réalité. Il laissait tomber ses deux yeux Or sur son Maître, qui le fixait de dépit. Il reprenait son air de stoïcisme avant de dire :

- Oui, veuillez m'excuser. Insistait-il sur Sebastian.

Il faisait une petite courbette et invitait les invités et son Maître à entrer au Manoir. Le Majordome Trancy installait les convives à table. Alois reprenait la parole sur son Majordome.

- Va donc préparer le déjeuner.

- Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Il se courbait et se relevait en remontant ses lunettes avant de sortir de la pièce. Ciel joignait ses mains et relevait la tête vers son Majordome.

- Tu devrais aller l'aider, tant qu'à faire...

- Tout de suite, Monsieur.

Le Majordome Phantomhive sortait à son tour de la pièce et n'eut aucune difficulté de trouver les cuisines. Il poussait la porte entre-ouverte et pénétrait les lieux. Claude se retournait face à Sebastian et le fixait hautainement, d'un sourire narquois.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Mon maître m'a demandé de venir t'aider.

- Bien, un peu d'aide ne sera pas de refus, bien que je puisse me débrouiller seul.

Méfiant et légèrement mécontent que ce corbeau de malheur soie entré dans la cuisine de son Maître, Claude décidait qu'il était temps de passer à l'attaque. Ce qu'il entendait par attaque, c'est que dès le départ, Sebastian était devenu un rival. Et tenant un orgueil digne de lui, l'araignée ne se laisserait pas marcher sur ses plates-bandes. Alors que le corbeau suivait de près l'araignée, Claude ouvrit la porte du placard, que Sebastian reçut en pleine face.

- Oup's, pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès.

- Grmmmll..., grommelait-il tout en frottant son nez avec un mouchoir.

Le corbeau n'avait pas dit qu'il allait se laisser faire non plus ! C'est ainsi que lorsque Claude revenait vers les fourneaux alors que Sebastian surveillait l'eau tout en préparant une pâte, il agrippait le manche de la bouilloire remplie d'eau bouillante et la balançait sur Claude. Le Majordome Trancy hurlait de douleur, avant de regarder son uniforme.

- Il va falloir que je sèche tout ça..., dit-il dans un soupir.

Mais Claude ne se laisserait pas embobiné pour si peu, oh non. Alors qu'il remettait ses cheveux en place, l'araignée s'avança vers le plan de travail et se mit à fouetter fortement et rapidement la crème anglaise. Sans crier gare, il balançait la crème qu'il restait sur le fouet, crème qui se retrouvait dans les cheveux de Sebastian. Le Majordome Phantomhive fixait du coin de l'œil son rival avant de prendre une poignée de farine en main et balancer le tout sur Claude. Il ressemblait à présent à un être fantomatique, les vêtements, cheveux et son visage blanc de farine. Claude soufflait, ce qui eut pour effet de faire voler de la farine dans les airs par l'orifice de sa bouche. La farine avait un goût disons affreux, pâteux et non comestible, enfin, pour lui ça l'était. Cette fois, le corbeau allait le payer et bien cher... Le Majordome Trancy prenait le plat de crème anglaise et lançait tout le plat sur Sebastian qui évitait de justesse ce geste. Cependant, il ne put tout de même pas léviter très longtemps, puisqu'une partie se retrouvait rapidement sur son costume. Non, mais, pour qui il se prenait ce Majordome de malheur ? De plus, le goûter n'avançait pas du tout avec leurs gamineries, les Maîtres allaient s'impatienter et loin de l'envie de Sebastian de subir une colère de Ciel. Alors que la ''bataille'' battait son plein, ils finirent par préparer un goûter, mais cela coûta, un costume mouillé, un être fantomatique soufflant de la farine, et un bonhomme de crème. Ils prirent chacun un plateau et passèrent ensemble en se bousculant les portes de la cuisine. Ils courraient dans les couloirs, sans faire attention aux denrées déposées sur les plateaux et au thé qui se faisait balancer dans tous les sens. Alors que Alois et Ciel discutaient à table, le bruit des portes s'ouvrant avec fracas les alertait immédiatement. Sebastian et Claude restaient encastrés entre les portes de la salle à manger personnelle du Comte Trancy. Claude eut la merveilleuse idée de pousser la tête de Sebastian en arrière avec sa main libre et le Majordome Phantomhive répliquait tout de suite à l'attaque en faisant le même geste envers le Majordome Trancy.

La scène n'était que des plus bizarres pour Ciel et Alois, qui n'avaient jamais vu leurs Majordomes se battre si puérilement. Ciel fronçait les sourcils en criant :

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ?

Mais les Majordomes n'écoutaient rien, préférant se battre pour une place. Ciel un peu sur les nerfs, haussait encore un peu plus le ton.

- OI, C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ?

Pour finir, Sebastian et Claude s'extirpèrent de l'entrée d'un geste synchrone, sans se préoccuper de Ciel qui venait de hurler. Se bousculant ils déposèrent en même temps les plateaux sur la table, alors que Alois et Ciel les observaient, plutôt surpris.

- J'ai gagné !, hurlait Claude, content.

- Non ! T'as pas gagné !

- Si, bien sûr que j'ai gagné, j'étais là avant toi !

Pendant que Sebastian et Claude se disputaient encore une fois, Alois, amusé de la situation, se penchait vers Ciel.

- Et si on les confrontait ?

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?, demandait Ciel, étonné de la proposition d'Alois.

- Oh ! Aller ! Juste pour voir !

- Bon et bien je suppose que cela nous divertira.

Alois souriait sadiquement tandis qu'il demandait l'attention des Majordomes.

- Ahem ! Vous arrêtez, oui ?

Ils s'arrêtaient de se hurler dessus et observèrent le Comte Trancy. Il arborait un sourire sadique, ce qui pouvait paraître effrayant.

- Ciel et moi même avons décidé de vous confronter l'un à l'autre avec des défis histoire de voir lequel d'entre vous est le meilleur !

Les deux Démons se fixèrent, au départ étonnés, puis leur regard devint soudainement pétillant. Des défis, quoi de mieux pour se divertir ? De plus, la vie pour le moment paraissait monotone pour ces deux Démons. Ils ne désiraient plus qu'une chose à ce moment-là, de montrer qui était le plus fort des deux. Et le défi débutait. Alois se tournait vers Ciel, proposant du regard de choisir en premier le défi. Le dernier des Phantomhive arborait un petit sourire amusé.

- Je vous propose un concours de rapidité. Le premier qui gagne sera le plus fort en cette matière.

- Ouais ! Tous dehors !

Aussitôt sur ces paroles que le petit monde dans la salle à manger en sortait pour se rendre dans le jardin. Hannah, la maid de la maison Trancy, levait le bras à l'entrée du jardin, droite comme un « I ». Claude et Sebastian patientèrent donc qu'elle donne le signal de départ. L'araignée jetait un coup d'œil en coin, fixant l'œil rouge de son rival qui, probablement, le fixait depuis un moment déjà. Ainsi, la maid baissa le bras et les deux Démons démarrèrent une course folle dans le jardin. Alois applaudissait en riant et encourageait ainsi les deux Majordomes, tandis que Ciel observait le ''spectacle'' d'un petit sourire amusé. Bien sûr il savait que Sebastian serait le plus fort, vu son agilité, il n'en doutait point. Pendant un court instant, il se passa quelque chose que même aucun des deux Démons n'aurait compris. Claude, trop entreprenant, trébuchait sur une fissure dans le béton du chemin, en avant, Sebastian n'eut le temps que de se retourner pour voir l'araignée tomber et emporter le corbeau avec lui dans sa chute. Ayant agrippé le pantalon de son rival, celui-ci glissait alors sur les jambes de Sebastian et le pauvre Majordome Phantomhive se retrouvait à terre, presque à demi nu. Alois et Ciel se levaient d'un geste synchrone et s'approchèrent de la rambarde.

- Claude, non !

- Sebastian !, hurlait Ciel, stupéfait.

Claude se relevait doucement et aperçu Sebastian dans une position... Très inconfortable. Le Majordome Trancy rougit sur le coup puis reprit vite son air sérieux sur le visage.

- Dé-désolé., dit-il alors.

- Ça suffit, on arrête les frais pour aujourd'hui !, hurlait encore une fois Ciel qui semblait légèrement embarrassé de la situation, Sebastian, relève-toi !

Sebastian se relevait en vitesse et replaçait son pantalon correctement. Il fusillait du regard son rival, qui lui, restait un moment à terre. Le Majordome Trancy attendit quelques secondes que Sebastian ait pris les devants pour se relever et prendre à son tour la route pour rentrer au Manoir. Alois s'installait à table suivit par Ciel. Le dernier Trancy frappait dans ses mains, demandant l'attention de Claude.

- Va donc préparer le souper, cela t'occupera.

- Bien, je m'en occupe., répondait Claude en se courbant et remontant ses lunettes.

Il sortait de la pièce. Ciel soupirait.

- Sebastian, tu restes là.

- De toute façon, je ne comptais pas aller avec lui., marmonnait-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Ciel qui avait tout de même entendu et avait compris que son Majordome n'était pas très « copain » avec l'autre. Que ce soit les gestes, les paroles ou encore les regards, Sebastian montrait bien qu'il ne venait pas de se faire un ami. Par contre, Claude... C'était bizarre. Autant il pouvait faire de Sebastian son ennemi, autant il pouvait montrer une espèce de fascination... Allez savoir ce que ce type pensait au fond. Justement, lorsqu'on pensait de lui... Claude s'avançait avec les plateaux dégageant une odeur agréable dans la pièce. Il déposait les plateaux sur la table et servait les deux jeunes Comtes. Après le repas moins tumultueux que l'après-midi, Alois souriait de toutes ses dents, levant les yeux sur Ciel.

- Ton majordome devra rester avec Claude cette nuit !

- Pardon ? Je croyais que ton manoir avait plusieurs chambres libres !

- Ouais mais on a eu des problèmes avec les chambres et juste celle de Claude y a échappé !

- Très bien, Sebastian, tu dormiras dans la chambre de Claude durant notre séjour.

- QUOI ? Je ne suis pas d'accord ! , criait-il soudainement.

Bien sûr que non il n'était pas d'accord, d'ailleurs, pourquoi le serait-il, ce Claude était bizarre et il était loin d'attirer la sympathie de Sebastian. Ciel, l'œil visible écarquillé, ne comprenait plus du tout le comportement de son Majordome. Il était étrange en la compagnie du Majordome d'Alois.

- De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix.

Le Majordome Phantomhive soupirait de frustration. Tandis que l'autre, Claude, lui il ne s'en plaignait pas. Ou se taisait-il pour ne pas subir une saute d'humeur de son Maître ? Rien avec Claude n'était prévisible. Rien. Tout était possible.

L'heure du sommeil sonnait pour les deux jeunes Comtes. Ils montèrent avec leurs Majordomes et laissèrent les deux hommes en noir découvrir la chambre de l'Araignée. Arrivé dans la pièce, Sebastian fermait la porte derrière lui et fixait sombrement Claude.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à me chercher !

* * *

La nuit promettait d'être tendue...

_**Maozora : **_Et voilà ! Le chapitre 1 est déjà fini ! Je sens que nous avons fait des heureux et des heureuses, tu ne trouve pas, Lady' ?

_**LadyShitsuji :**_ J'espere que nous avons fait des heureux mais surtout des heureuses ! J'ai hate de lire la suite ! (Mais je la connais déjà ! Mouhahahaha !)

_**Claude : **_Mais, elles vont nous faire quoi là au juste ?

_**Sebastian :**_Dans la tête des humaines, vaut mieux pas savoir.

_**Alois :**_Moi, j'aimerai bien savoir !

_**Ciel :**_Bon sang...


End file.
